Don't want to move on
by gabriellabay
Summary: Dallas is back in town, and Austin gets jealous! Set after Princesses and Prizes...
1. Chapter 1

The Someone and The Special One

Chapt. 1

Austin's POV

I'm eating pizza at minis and I see Ally walking towards the store, she's so cute. Wait don't think like that she's your best friend! Well I can still think she's pretty, I just can't tell her that. Who am I kidding, I had my chance with her now just focus on your pizza.

"I think you still have a chance with her." I forgot my best friend Dez was sitting right next to me. "You were not thinking in your head by the way." Huh? Wait. What did he just say? " You think I still have a chance with Ally?" I ask. " Of course Austin, that's what I just said! Remember, I'm… the Love Whisperer." He whispers. And I can't tell him that no one calls him that anymore cause that's what he's known for now. Even he has a girlfriend! Just then Trish walks up. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Well the weather has been crazy lately, there's this new hilarious show on TV, Austin still likes Ally, and my cousin just found out he has a second hand so-" "Hold on," Trish interrupts, "Did You say Austin still likes Ally?!" " Of course Trish, that's what I just said! Sheash, what's with you guys today?"

"I knew you weren't over her." Trish says with one of her famous looks. " You can't tell Ally!" I beg " Don't worry Austin, I get it- did you say your cousin just found out he had two hands?" Dez got out a book from his new animal print backpack. It's a dictionary. "Dez what are you doing?" "Researching friends who continue to ask obvious questions." He looks at me seriously, "I help because I care." I roll my eyes. "Austin, as much as I think you and Ally belong together," Trish started, "I'm her best friend, and I'm not specifying anything, but you told her that you two should date other people. And as someone who spends a lot of time with her, I'm pretty sure that it will keep you in the friend zone for a while." I hit my forehead, "Why do I say things without thinking?!" "That's it I'm calling his doctor, Austin what's his number ?" Dez asked. "He doesn't need a doctor you doof!" Dez laughs, "Oh Trish, everyone needs a doctor." Just then Ally walked up. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Dez piped up, "Well as I was telling Trish, the weather has been crazy lately, there 's this new-" I stomp on his foot before he gets any further. "O, k. Anyway you won't believe what just happened!" " What!?" Trish says anxiously. "Ok so I walked by the cell phone accessory cart, and turns out Dallas got his job back there!" I never thought I'd hear that name again. He was Ally's old crush! I think I know where this is going. "So where are you going with this?" I ask trying to sound interested. "Well we got to talking, and as I was about to leave, he asked me out on a date!" Ally's POV

"Well we got to talking, and as I was about to leave, he asked me out on a date!" Trish and I squealed. "Ally this is amazing!" Then I thought I saw her glance at Austin and her tone changed. "Um ya, that's great Ally, but are you sure? I mean it's been a while since Dallas has been around, and I think you'd be better off with someone you've known for a really long time, someone loyal, and maybe has been right in front of you the whole time..." "Trish I know you don't like the fact that he worked in a library because their the 'Home of Books'" I used air quotes, "But your my best friend, and the first person I told about him."

Trish's POV

I give Austin a 'I'm sorry look' and turn towards Ally. "I know! I'm totally happy for you!" Just then a miracle happened. Dez did something logical. "That's great Ally but me and Austin have a meeting with Jimmy soon so we have to go." Austin fake smiles, but I can tell he's really hurt inside. Anybody but Ally could've seen it. I love her like she was my own sister, but she becomes oblivious when she's happy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2

Ready & Realizations  
Ally's POV  
I'm ready! Tonight's the night! I'm so excited! Not only is it my first date with my old crush, he's also taking me to a silent movie in the park! I remember when I tried to write a love song about him, and Austin turned it into a 'like song' which turned into 'Not a Love Song.' I bet he didn't think he'd be serenading me for the exact opppisite reason a year later, giggling at the thought, Where did that thought come from? Nevermind, besides, that's probably why I hadn't moved on before that little girl's princess birthday party, I tell myself herself I'm waiting in Sonic Boom when Trish comes in. "Guess who got a job at the Outdoor Movie Place!?" What are the odds? "Hey, guess who's got a date at the Outdoor Movie Place!?" I say.  
Trish's POV  
"Pfffftt, wow what a coincidence, I had no idea!" I reply unconvincingly. Austin may or may not have asked me to spy on them. Of course he didn't agree to the word 'spy,' but tomato-tomoto. "So how do I look?" She asks. I hesitate, "Like your going on a date with, someone." "Um, thanks!... I think." I'm so confused! On one hand, I'm her best friend, I should support her on her date. But on the other hand, I also want what's best for her, and Dallas wouldn't be my first choice. Not that I never sensed sparks between them, but Ally's changed a lot since then. And I see something really special between her and Austin. "So your first date post Austin..." "Trish I'd rather not talk about Austin right now." "What you still have feelings for him?" Well that wasn't overly forward at all... "Trish I don't-" just then Dallas walked in. "Hey Ally!" He says kind of nervously. Dallas takes Ally's hand as they walk out of Sonic Boom. Awww that's so cute!.. Uh, I mean o..obnoxious! As soon as their out of sight Austin pops out of no where. "Aah!" I scream. "Sorry," he says. "So... Details!?" "Well he came in, and they walked away all lovey dovey, holding ha-" "Trish!" "I'm sorry, I'm a girl it's what we do! I'll be honest, your taking this harder than I thought you would." "Same here." He mumbled. He looked out the store's window. He really was hurting.  
Ally's POV  
As Dallas and I walked out of Sonic Boom, I thought it was so sweet how he took my hand! I expected sparks at any moment! But they never came. If he had done this a couple years ago, I would feel fireworks , but now, I feel... I don't know. Ally's mind wandered to when she first told Trish about Dallas... and Austin thought she was talking about him. For some reason that didn't make her feel much better. She couldnt deny that at one point Austin definitely liked her, but at the same time, it reminded her of how hard he tried to gross her out to make her not like him. Suddenly Ally didn't feel so great. Was this that same senario? Even though Ally didn't _actually_ like Austin then. But the idea of Ally liking Austin and Austin not feeling the same way didn't set with her well. Why is that? He was over her, why couldn't she move on! "Here's our spot!" Dallas says. Was Trish right? Did I still like Austin? Then the movie started. But all she could think about was a certain blonde.  
1 hour later…...  
Dallas has his arms around me just like Austin did when we were planning his date with Kira. That's when I knew I liked him. What would've happened if Dez had waited 5 more minutes to show Austin his plan? Suddenly I felt butterflies. Not because of Dallas, but because I now know I still like Austin! I haven't stopped since that day! But he told me to move on, so obviously he doesn't like me back. But I know I can't continue this date. "Hey Dallas I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go home."  
As soon as I'm home I call Trish. "Trish your right! I think I still have feelings for Austin!" 

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Whoa, cliffhanger! Your Welcome XD Sorry its so short, its my first story, so I promise my next story I will do longer chapters, but until then, deal with the wait! ****Disclaimer:**** Yah, yah, yah, I don't own A&A! (Trust me, if I did, they would've liked eachother way earlier!)**

**Feel free to review, I love feedback!**

**I already have 7 people following this story so: YAAAY! You guys are awesome! Especially for a rookie like me!**

**And now... Random Auslly Facts about Gabriella: When the romance FINALLY sparked in season 2, I was at my Grandparents, so I didn't see the the first two auslly episodes till my friend, bless her heart, sent them to me!**

**Well, thats it for now! See you in chapter 3... **


	3. Chapter 3

Wishes and Worries/div

Austin's POV  
I know what your thinking. And yes, I'm upset that Im not the one on that date. And no I'm not in the mood to tell myself I need to move on. Give me a few days of self pity, will ya? As if on cue, Dez walks in. "She got sick, he took her home, I got a corn dog, I came back here, here I am." He said.

"Wait were you spying on them?" I asked.

"That's what you told me to do"

"Nuh, uh." I said very childishly. "I told Trish to," I mumbled.

"Whatever." He says. "Oh by the way-"

"Hey maybe I should bring her a get well soon card."

"Actually, I think-"

"Yah you're right, she'd wonder how I knew."

"Well sure but-

"I can tell her Trish told me,"

"Idontthinkshesactuallysick!" He said. What on _earth_ did he just say?

"Huh?"

"I think she faked it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Trish and I think she realized she still likes you.", he said why'll taking another bite of his corn dog. I thought for a second.

"Not possible. You should've seen her when she left Sonic Boom. Even... Even Trish thought they looked adorable." I mumbled the last part.

"And you think that means something to Ally?" He pauses. "I'm gonna go into my 'Love Whisperer' mode for a moment. Ally _had_ a crush on Dallas, _then_ she developed a crush on someone else. Can you recall who that lucky young man was?"

"Me."

"And who has been in love with her since you sang 'I Think About You,' but was to afraid to tell her?"

"Me."

"Dallas and Ally barely had one date, but your love story beautiful, and it's not over yet, so are you just gonna sit here and mope? Or are you gonna get up and go win your girl back!" Suddenly I'm up, I'm ready, and I'm out the door. Then I go back, and open the door. "You know, you're really inspirational when you want yo be."

"Yup, I know. Now go!"

"Right!" I say as I run out the door for the second time.

Ally's POV

Now I really don't feel well. Why did I stop that date! "Because you still like Austin," my head told me.

Trish is still with me in the practice room."Have you considered the fact that he just might still like you?"

"Trish I need to face reality." I start to sniffle. "I don't even know why I'm making a big deal about this, Austin was the one who made himself a sweaty mess to make sure I didn't like him."

"Yah. You're right. But you know what? He's also the guy who fought against Elliot in a bunch of stupid competitions to impress you, serenaded you, wrote a love song about you, and gave you your first kiss," she replies.

"I always liked Dallas, not Austin!" We hear foot steps going down the stairs, "Anyway, Austin's different than me. All it takes for him is a better girl, but I don't think Ill find someone better than him."

"Ally I will be right back just stay right here!" She says as she runs out of the practice room.

Austin's POV

I go to Sonic Boom, and head up to the practice room. Then I hear voices. -I always liked Dallas, not Austin!"

I run downstairs, and out of the store as fast as I can. Trish comes after me, "Austin that was out of context! She didn't mean it like that!"

"What do you mean! She just said she never liked me!"

"No it's the exact opposite, she stopped the date because she realized she still liked you!" I'm not sure I believe what i just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I wasn't going to update tonight but the reviews made me feel guilty on that decision, so here I am! Anyway here's chapter 4!**

Craziness and Confusion  
Ally's POV

Why did Trish run out like that? Then again she been acting weird alot lately. Sometimes I wish I never even liked Austin so I wouldn't have to deal with these stupid feelings! Or maybe I just should've waited longer before I started dating again? No, it's already been a long time. What if I never get over him! Or maybe Trish is right, maybe deep down, he might still like me. I don't want to act like I'm in denial, but anything's possible, and I can't deny that there is always still a sliver of hope.  
I can't believe I ever doubted his music career. Or our partnership for that matter. I haven't actually told anyone this, but sometimes I would feel Austin only hung out with me because I could write songs. But he always found a way to reassure me. Especially after I got excepted to MUNY. That time it really hurt, and I actually started to believe it. I could never think that way now though. Maybe I just need to be grateful I have him as a friend and focus on that!

Austin's POV

Trish is almost done explaining what happened before I heard what I heard. Trish was right. I was WAY off.  
"Wait, if Ally still likes me why didn't you just start with that?" Suddenly I'm contemplating in my head what I'm going to say to Ally. What can I say?

"You needed to hear the story. But don't tell her I told you anything." She says with a look she gives Dez when he breaks an instrument. "Alright, go before you lose it!

I run to Sonic Boom, but not like before. Now I know she still likes me, and I just can't wait to tell her I feel the same way./p

Once again, I reach the practice room and hear Ally's voice. She must be on the phone. "-awesome see you soon Bryan!" I have that jealous punch in my stomach, but I know better than to run away this time.

Ally's POV

I am so excited my cousin's coming to town! It feels like forever since I've seen Bryan! It'll be nice to get my mind off of Austin.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says as he walks in. Speaking of the pop star.

"Hey Austin!" Then I realize that he might notice that I was crying so I don't look directly at him.  
"So I overheard the end of your phone call, is Bryan an old friend?"

"Yah. We'll sort of. Any way why are you here exactly?"

"Well- I- um- I sorta- well I was thinking we could hang out this weekend. You know just me and you?"

"First of all, it's 'you and I,' and second, I'd love to, but Bryan's gonna be in town, and I haven't seen him in years!"

Austin's POV

Ok, maybe I do have something to worry about. It's my fault for chickening out on just telling her how I feel. "What about right now? Pancakes on me?"

"That sounds great!" I've got another shot! I better not blow this...

**Again, not long, but interesting in my opinion. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Any way can you believe Austin fell for another misunderstanding!? He's got a chance in chapter 5 to tell her how he feels. Will he choke up? Or get lost in his pancakes? Jk! Now, on to: Random Auslly facts about Gabriella! Ok, no joke I ship Raura AND Ria! Is that weird? Whatever. See ya next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance & Another Dance

Austin's POV  
I suggested pancakes so I feel less nervous about talking to her. They didn't help. I can I just tell her how I feel I know she feels the same way. Right?  
Part of me is telling me I need to trust Trish more but the other part of me is telling me that this is all one big mistake.  
Music starts playing. It's kind of weird considering were the only ones here. It reminds me of when I was dancing with Ally Trish's party. Ah, good times.  
That gives me an idea. I stand up and walk over to her. "May I have this dance?" She smiles, and stands up.

Ally's POV  
This is so cliche, dancing in the middle of an nearly empty restaurant. But it feels so nice and familiar. I just hope you doesn't drop me this time.  
"So how was your date with Dallas?" Um, um, how do I respond to this? "It was ok."  
"Oh. So are you guys, a thing?" He tensed up.  
"Nah, he's not really my type."  
"Well what is your type?"  
"I don't know."

Austin's POV  
I spin her. I forgot about the butterflies I have when I dance with her.  
"So what's your type?" She finally says.  
"Well," I start. Can she tell I'm nervous? "I'm kinda into brunettes, and they'd have to be into music, and I'd have to know them well..." I pretend I'm thinking for a moment. There's no going back now.  
"Looks like someone's got a crush!" She says with look I swear she got from Trish.  
"Oh I've got it bad! She's beautiful, talented, funny, musical, and ever thin I could look for in a girl!"

Ally's POV  
I put a fake smile on. "Well, who is she!"  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh."  
"Alright, alright, just tell me!"  
"You know what, I'll text her right now!" He types for a few seconds and clicks send.  
Then, I get a my phone starts to buzz. "Oh one sec, I'm getting a text... It's from you!..." My eye brows rise, "Wait a second-"  
"-like I told you, brunette, beautiful, talented." He said sheepishly. I'm so stunned, I'm not sure what to do. My heart is beating is going faster than the speed of sound.  
There's a silence. "Say something!" My brain tells me.  
"Sorry," he says, before I can speak.  
And he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Austin's POV

How could I be so stupid! Sure, Trish told me she liked me, but that was before Ally's phone call with this Bryan person. Seriously, what was I thinking? It keeps flashing through my head over and over again. That blank look on her face. It only took me a few seconds to realize she didn't feel the same way. I couldn't handle the tension, and I just left. I got lost in a fantasy while we were dancing. And I thought that she felt the same way.

Ally's POV

What. Just. Happened. "Wake up Ally! And run after that boy!" my head tells me. I run as fast as I can, but I'm not sure where he went. So I go to the only place I can think of.

When I get to the practice room I hear Austin playing a song on the piano.

_"-but its not a love song..."_ he sings sadly.

I finally walk in.

"Not in some cases, but certainly in ours." He jumps, surprised to see me.

"Ally, I, uh-"

"Austin. My type would be cute blonds, with a love for music, a sense of humor, and sometimes to childish for his own good. But you know what? Even if I found a boy exactly like that, he still wouldn't be my type unless his name was Austin Moon." His face brightens up, like a light bulb that just turned on. Then he scoops me into a hug.

Austin's POV

"Ally..." I don't know what to say, so I just lean in and kiss her. When we back away, I don't see anything but her.

"So I guess this means we're back together." she finally says, cracking a smile.

"Yup, I guess so."

I don't think either of us can stop smiling.

**Author's Note**

**FINALLY! THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER, YAAAAAAY! So this must mean I'm done, right? Wrong. If you think I should continue this story, simply review, and tell me that. Or this can be a simple, happy ending. Your call. Once again, I'm really sorry about it being so short, but again, its my first story so chill. And now... Random Auslly Facts About Gabriella: I saw the end of Proms and Promises early. THANK YOU YOUTUBE! (And by the way, that kiss wasn't scripted, for those that didn't know.) Ok, later gators!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts and Happiness

Austin's POV

I am probably the happiest guy in the world right now. I can hold Ally's hand, spend alone time with her, and give her cute nicknames whenever I want. Right now we are writing a song.

"What about for this next part we-" she stops to check her phone. "Oh, I just got a text from Bryan. His plane got in early! She said excitedly. "Do you mind if we work on the song later?"

"Of course, go ahead! I'm just gonna stay here all alone and talk to this pencil," I hold up the pencil she was using.

"You can come if you want."

"That's ok, I have to meet up with Dez soon anyway."

"Alright, see you later!" She says while walking out the door.

Is it weird that a part of me is still jealous of this Bryan guy? I shouldn't be. After all she is _my_ girlfriend,(I love saying that), why am I so worried?

Ally's POV

"Bryan it's so good to see you!"

We hug and talk for a few minutes, and then decide to go get some food.

"Hey I heard that 'Minis' place is really good."

"It is, just make sure to order a lot."

Austin's POV

Dez and I are eating lunch when I see Ally with, who must be, Bryan. Then I see them laughing and joking, and I completely forget Dez is talking to me. Once again a jealous twist turns in my stomach. Why is she laughing? What is so funny?

"-Earth to Austin!" My thoughts are interrupted, "are you there? Speak to me buddy!"

" I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what to get you for Christmas," I lie.

"Really!? Well I was really hoping to get a light up frisbee, a llama, some new suspenders-" I zone out again, thinking about Ally.

I decide to just call her, even though she's right there . I don't want her to know I was spy- er- watching out for her out of concern.

I take out my phone and call her. After two rings, I see her take out her phone, and decline my call without a thought in the world.

"Why didn't Ally pick up?"

"She's probably busy." Dez responds right before he takes another bite of his sandwich. Then I point over to where Ally and Bryan are.

"Oh." Dez says.

**Authors Note**

**Well you asked for more, and that's what I did! I hope you liked the cliff hanger, and once again, I'm sorry that it was so short. But on to more important matters, aka, Chapter 8, I already have many ideas, but I want to know what you guys think will happen, so don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dez's POV

"What do you mean 'That's nice.' Ally is flirting with someone that isn't me!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin the girl loves someone else, just relax."

"Ally doesn't love me. She can't yet... Right?"

"Dude, at first I'll admit I was suprised. But we both know that Ally madly in love with you, and she always will be." That seems to calm him down. "Trust me. I am the Love Whisperer." I whisper.. "Now can we please go to the Llama store!" He's about to say alright, but then he hears more laughing from Ally and this Bryan guy. Ugh. So close.

"Why are they laughing so hard? Don't they know how obnoxious it sounds!" He says anxiously. On the bright side, he's too distracted to retort once again about Ally being in love with him. He's kind of weird about it. For some reason he thinks that it will take Ally a long time before she can love him. He's definitely wrong though. I think he is just afraid, because he knows he loves her too, and is afraid to tell her. And for the record I know what you're thinking. And I've only read his journal one or two times... or seventeen.

"Austin. You know Ally! She couldn't like anyone but you! And you know what she'd want right now?

"What?" He responded.

"For us to go see llamas!" I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright."

Austin'a POV

We didn't actually go to a llama store. Because they don't exist. I dont think anyone has the heart to tell Dez, so we just went to the pet store. But while he's arguing with the manager about whether or not a llama is a pet, I can't stop thinking about Ally. I try to remember all the times she 's shown that she loves- I mean likes me.

Was Dez right? Mabye all I need to do is trust her judgement. 'Have you forgotten how oblivious she can be?' My mind wouldnt let it go. I just wish I knew what to do. Finally mall security showed up.

"That was faster than last time," I said.

"I know right!" Dez exclaimed.

With nowhere else to go, we decided to head to Sonic Boom. All I can think about is Ally. I try to distract myself but I can't. It seems like just yesterday when I first realized I lo- liked her. I don't understand why I'm so worried though.

"You know they say that you're scared to lose people the most when you're in love with them," Dez said seeming to read my thoughts.

"Ally doesn't love me," I tell him.

"Well you love her." Before I can respond, we reach the store. Did I love Ally? I'm not sure, but Ally couldn't love me after all this time. _It's been to long since we first dated, _I told myself for the hundreth time.

"Hey guys," Ally said, as we walked in. She broke from her hug with Bryan, which made me so mad, you could've seen steam coming out of my ears. "This is Bryan!" She said gesturing to him. He still had his arm around her. Then he looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh man, I have to go!" He said, "See ya later Ally?"

"Definetely!" She said and waved.

"Ok , love ya!"

"Love you too!"

That was the last straw.

I looked at Ally with a confused yet annoyed look, then I walked out the door to toward Bryan. "Hey man," I try to say suddley, "I know you've got to go but just to introduce myself. I'm Austin, Ally's boyfriend," I say putting an emphasis on 'boyfriend.' He gives me a strange look.

"_You're_ Austin?" I nod. "And you're Ally's _boyfriend_?" He asks.

"Yeeees." I say in the same tone.

"Oh sorry, it's just Ally always referred to you as just a friend. In fact she told me about that one song you guys wrote called '_Not_ a Lo-"

"Yeah well," I inturrupt, "Things have changed," I say as fast as I can, and rush back into Sonic Boom.

Ally's POV

When Austin walks back in he does not look happy. "Ally, what is going on!?" he says as if he's irritated, and hurt at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" I say. I'm really confused , but I'm pretty sure this won't end well.

"You told Bryan we were just friends, and told him you loved him, and you've been flirting with him all day!" What is he talking about? I mean I do love him, but not in THAT way. Actually, now that I think about it, I dont think I ever told Bryan that Austin and I were dating, though he would always tease me about liking Austin, even before I actually did. And there's no way I would flirt with my cousin, that would be weird. Wait why would he even think that? I haven't seen him since this morning.

"Were you spying on me?" I ask trying not to get angry.

"I was observing out concern." he tries. "But am I right? I don't believe it-"

"Austin I do love him but-"

"I can't believe you! You know if that's how you feel then mabye you should go catch up with him, he can't be too far. We can forget our date on Friday, I'm sure you'd rather hang out with your new boyfriend." he says looking out the window. Did he just break up with me? "I can't believe I almost fell in love with you," the last part he said a bit quieter. It looked like his heart was literally breaking in half, but I was so angry at him I couldn't find much sympathy.

"Austin!" I finally get his attention, "I love Bryan because he's my cousin, and I hadn't told him we were dating yet! What did I do to lose your trust?" I'm on the verge of tears, but I hold them back. I want to say something else but I don't think I can, so I run out of the store.

Austin's POV

Oh. No. I am so stupid!

"Austin how could you be such a jerk!" Trish say, looking like she wants to slap me, but I know she won't. She chases after Ally, while I continuously slap my forhead, when I should be doing the same thing. _I love you Ally. _And this time I know it's true. But she's not here to hear it.

**Author'a Note**

**Whoa! Seriously, my heart was pumping while I was _writing _this! Poor Austin. Poor Ally! So what does chapter 9 have in store now that Austin knows he loves Ally? Btw, congrats to Breathsaver for guessing what happened this chapter. **

**And now... Random Auslly facts about Gabriella! Ok, so when I saw the first promo for A&A I sensed sparks, but after Songbooks and Secrets I dismissed the idea until Backups and Breakups.**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV

I knew she wouldn't answer her phone. But I tried anyway. I tried calling her all night, but of course, she didn't pick up. I don't blame her though. Not at all. I was a huge jerk. I should've just trusted her, but instead I blew up just because I was jealous. I wish I knew what to do, but I have no idea how to solve this one. Last time I tried to make something up to her, I ended up ruining her party with a falling piano.

"You ok buddy?" I almost forgot Dez was here.

"No. I just broke up with the girl I'm in love with." I say.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouts. "You said it! Not me!" He points to himself and continues, "You can't deny it anymore!" Then he starts doing a weird dance, "I told you so, I told you so..." He sings.

"Ok, ok, you told me so. But it won't matter unless I can get Ally to forgive me."

"You need a romantic gesture-"

"Slow down Dez remember the last time you suggested a 'romantic gesture'?" He thought for a moment.

"Oh." he said. "Well yah, but remember what you did _after _that?" Now it was my turn to think. An image of Ally smiling up at me on the stairs with a guitar comes into my head.

"That's it. That's it!" Dez smiles, probably because he already knew what I was thinking.

Ally'a POV

I'm not sure how to feel. All I know is that I'm running home, and I don't plan on slowing down. I'm mad and sad, and I really just want to wake up to find it was all a bad dream. I reach my house, but decide to walk around my neighborhood to cool off. It gave Trish a chance to catch up with me.

"Ally wait up!" She called. She'a almost here when my phone rings. I took it out of my pocket, and next thing I know Trish is next to me.

"Austin," I say when I look at my phone. "Ignore." There's a pause. Trish looks almost as hurt as I am.

"Ally I'm as mad at Austin as you are, but maybe he was jealous, and just let his anger do the talking. I mean, remember when he went on that date with Jasmine?" She says. I think back to that night. "You know how it feels to be jealous." I think about it. I remember how I felt, and I start to reconsider. But then I think back to ten minutes ago, and I shake my head.

"That was different. We weren't a couple then." There's another short pause. Then my phone rings. It's Austin again. "We aren't a couple now either." I say. And I hang up.

**Author's Note**

**Ok I'm super sorry that I haven't updated. And I'm also super sorry that it's insanely short! But at least chapter 9 is finally here. Now on to more important matters...**

**-Austin has an idea... Its about time, let's hope it's good.**

**-Ally does not seem like she'll be forgiving Austin anytime soon.):**

**-This is totally off topic, but who has seen the trending video on YouTube called "Top Soccer Shootout Ever with Scott Sterling"!? It was originally put up by Studio c, staring Matt Meese! Check it out if you haven't already!**

**Anyway... I'll try to update sooner next time. Later guysXD**


End file.
